This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for supplying a load with energy from an AC-voltage source by means of a switch-mode power supply unit (SMPS). Such circuit arrangements are known from Otmar Kilgenstein's treatise "Schaltnetzteile in der Praxis", published by Vogel-Buchverlag, 1986.
If such circuit arrangement and the switch-mode power supply units used in them are to be efficiently utilised in a wide range of applications, especially for a load with a high power consumption, it is desirable to keep any power losses so low that special measures for cooling of the circuit arrangement can be dispensed with. For financial reasons, moreover, it would be advantageous to keep the dimensions of the circuit arrangement components as small as possible.